Like A Virgin  Adopted Story Sample Chapter
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Based on the Story by OllyO111. Like A Virgin; SevHar. 8th year HogWarts, After the War. Harry becomes Appretince to Remus and Severus, only to fall in love with Severus along the way. Will their odd-ball relationship work out? Sample Chapter Challenge


Hey, y'all!

Sooooo, I've talked with OllyO111 about the beautiful story of 'Like A Virgin' and adoption.

This is the - Sample Chapter – so bare with me as I try to work out the kinks in my plan for the story if I am blessed with the chance to adopt this amazing story.

So, you guys get the basic gist of it, right? SevHar?

Great!

So, last time…

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

…

….

…

[**Chapter 19**]

_The man probably wasn't even interested in sex with someone as young as Harry and here he was, practically throwing himself over Severus. God... how pathetic. The worst part was that most guys his age were jerking off constantly to thoughts of their girlfriends or boyfriends and he had made such a big deal about not being as sexually... flippant as the rest of them and here he was... right on the verge... a few more strokes and..._

_"Harry? Are you ready to go?"_

_"Shit!" Harry gasped quietly as he released into his hand. (And his pants.)_

_"Harry is something wrong?"_

_"No! Everything is fine! I'll uh, be right out!" He grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, before grabbing his bag and pulling the door open, smiling at Severus, who frowned._

_"Harry... why are you so flushed?"_

_Oh boy... Harry could only imagine how long he could keep this up for..._

[**Now**]

Chapter 20

[_**Start of Chapter**_]

Remus Lupin watched amusedly at his boyfriend's godson, biting back the chuckle that threatened to spill from his mouth as he noted the bewildered look on his boyfriend's face. Sirius had noticed the flushed look on Harry's pale face, the way his hair was mused as though he had tossed his head back against his pillows (Which, mind you, happened often because of his nightmares from the war).

Remus also, being a werewolf, smelled the distinct scent of sexual tension, and he also sensed Harry was more aroused than his godfather (perpetually aroused 24-bloody-7, not that Remus minded).

It truly intrigued Remus, as the three sat in the DADA classroom for the first class of the day.

Sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ah, to remember the old house rivalry.

At this, Remus **did** chuckle, earning a glare from Siri and Harry.

"-'re going to be doing Patronus charms today for this lesson. I know most of you were involved in the DA three years ago, and can probably cast the charm successfully, so don't groan-" Harry gave a pointed look at the Gryffindor's who were sulking, "-and try to pair up with a Slytherin counter-part who cannot cast the Patronus. Remember, we were very recently in a war," he stopped there, a sigh forcing his lips to part. Memories of the war raged inside his mind, dragging him under for a moment before he shook himself and started talking again.

"We were very recently in a war," Harry said softly, but just loud enough for them to hear, "I know you may not have many happy memories, but think of all the memories you can. Allow it to fill you up, flooding warmth throughout your body. Give into it."

With a pointed look at the sixth year Gryffindors, he gently flicked his wrist and produced his lovely, silvery Stag Patronus. Gasps and _oooh_'s echoed in the room from the female Slytherins, while the boy's furrowed their brows and grumbled.

10 minutes later, they were in little groups practicing.

Elisa Milton, a half-blood, got the Patronus first. A small kitten bounced up to Remus and Harry, before going to rub itself against the Stag Patronus' front leg.

"Well done, Elisa!" Harry exclaimed, "10 points to Slytherin! Well done, indeed."

Three more Slytherin's produced a Patronus by the end of the lesson, and Harry was never more glad to sprint away from Remus and Sirius, who sported identical smug grins.

XxxxX

Severus Snape frowned.

Simple as that.

But why was he frowning?

Oh, that's right. He missed his Harry. His green eyed, black-haired little minx of a boy who was so beautiful and frail, but also strong and stubborn.

Said boy, er- Man, had left that morning in a rush after a hurried good morning kiss and a whispered, _"I love you, Severus!"_ so he could get to his dogfather's boyfriend's infernal class for **that** apprenticeship.

He loathed Harry being anywhere but with him, and couldn't do much except wait.

So, when Potions came along, he desperately wished he could take Harry into his arms and snog him senseless in front of the class.

But he didn't. And he suffered the entire lesson, not even daring to speak for fear of his speech becoming halted and weak-sounding.

Nobody noticed.

Not even the sad blonde young man who was also working on his potion before the class as they took notes.

Nothing he ever did would ever make Snape forgive him, and Snape had vowed, on his magic, to keep the two separated for as long as possible.

XxxxX

Harry dropped a group of 3 strips of boomslang skin into the steaming cauldron, biting his lower lip between his teeth in his concentration.

'_Harry, Severus is watching you.'_ Came the silken voice he had grown accustom to lately. Ironically, it sounded just like Lucius Malfoy.

'_Potter, Snape is only using you!'_ now **this** sounded normal, for the youngest Malfoy male. And as hard as he try, Harry couldn't help but feel the old concern that maybe his Severus didn't really want him like he said.

Maybe it's just too good to be true, his mind whispered softly, forcing the green eyed Saviour to gulp back a distressed whimper, and his concentration on the potion slipped. He added the wrong ingredient, then realized his mistake and went about correcting it.

_Damn Malfoy!_ He seethed angrily, the potion moving to a gentle baby blue like it should be.

He noticed Severus staying silent, and watching him. Beside him, Malfoy never even twitched and was even smirking a little bit, like he knew Harry's thoughts.

At the end of the lesson, Severus had come up to the both of them with a crisp, "_Good job, Malfoy, Potter."_

Harry had beamed inside.

He'd made _his_ Severus proud, not even noticing how he chose to refer to Severus as his.

XxxxX

I hope you guys liked this so far! I really can't wait to work on this story, and I'm hoping I'm chosen. :D

Again, OllyO111 is the Original Author and whatever he/she says GOES.

:D

Please review on this, tell me what you think!

SlytherinPrincess1993


End file.
